The Mind over the Body
by Ventus Silver
Summary: New students of Highwall Senior High School are in for a treat when they finally receive their Pokemon partners in which are determined by their personalities. But what happens when you take hold of a Legendary?
1. Chapter 1

**Congratulations Anton Keeton on your acceptance into Highwall High school! Starting August 26th 2023 for our 2023-24 year of school, your child will be enrolled into the only greatest school in teaching and acknowledging he/she and other students on how to manage their personal companion and their personal ways of health education. And, marking our 20th anniversary of the Grand Opening to our marvelous establishment, we will welcome your child with open arms as he/she learns with much quest for knowledge. We will see your child on the first day of school once again, with open arms.**

 **Sincerely, your beloved Principle:**

 **Gerard Genetti**

Bright light shines through the window, a small boy named Anton sleeping in his little nest of a bed, the light rays touching his face but not the eyes to wake him up from his slumber, in fact, the sunlight made the young man all the more peaceful in his shelter. But suddenly a force opened the window seal quickly without Anton knowing, the light now bursting into his eyes, he covered the sheets over his head as the sunshine radiated against his face and eyelids.

"I know you are sleeping in there, don't make Staraptor peck you again young man!" He heard his father's voice as the bigger predator Pokémon started making it his way into the window and landing on the sleepy head.

"Ok ok ok, I'm up Dad! No need to be in such a fit!" Anton shouted in somewhat playful manner, feeling slightly irritated from the beak that was tapping his skull. As he rose from the bed he saw the stream of light rushing downstairs out back from the window, signally his dad pulling back his companion.

"You better come down for something to eat, the bus gets here in about 30 minutes." Anton heard his mother down the hall, a little bit of cheerfulness in her voice. He started getting up from his bed after unveiling himself from the sheets, stretching his arms and legs in a loud manner, his back and shoulder popping from the stiff position that he slept in. He walked over to his dresser, removing the usual get up that he would wear to school; a simple grey shirt and black shorts, also wearing his simple watch for telling the time in case he became uninterested for the classes, just in case.

He walked out of his room heading over to the bathroom, doing his essential freshening routine; brushing teeth, combing hair (despite how small it is), generally waking himself up for today's "big" day. He stared at his face closely in the mirror, his mind racing with curiosity. Who was he going to take as his permanent partner in combat, and more importantly, how badly would be acting if he took the wrong kind of Pokémon, he didn't want any mistakes to happen to his life changing moment. On the other hand, the futuristic ritual for the process was always deemed reliable and true to its word to help guide the user to his or her ideal partner. Anton finished up washing his face and walking down to meet his lively parents.

His mother, washing dishes with her loving helper Espeon, humming as she floated individual plates over to the washer inside with ease. "Hurry up and eat your grub, Anton." His mother exclaimed without looking over as her partner gave him a slight nod in happiness; she was feeling very excited as he could tell, her green blouse radiating the healthy grass that she saw outside from the neighbor's yard. Today was a very special day indeed, even though this was merely just school to some.

Anton went ahead to eat the toast that his mother left for him, drinking the glass of water to wash it all down. He was then stopped as he was still sipping, his mother handing him his backpack for school, all the necessary supplies that was required to take his notes and other essential needs. "Double check the bag in case we forgot something, you can't be too careful for such an important day hun." She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and pat him on the head, Anton felt a little frustrated at the childish behavior that came from the mother that raised him all his life, but he simply shut the negativity out of his head as his mother could not help it

"Mom I checked the dang bag three times over, and saw the list enough to practically memorize it, I'm fine, seriously." He chuckled at the thought of his own hypocritical statements, feeling always unorganized at times. "Anyways, I gotta get going now so I'm not late, like you have been trying to do to get me up, riiiiiiight?"

"Of course hun, I love you, hope for the best today!" She gave one more small peck of affection, for once Anton could finally smile without personal consequence, feeling a little confident in today.

He walks out the door and down the pavement, looking around his neighborhood; several other kids in their homes said their goodbyes to their parents as well, somewhat ashamed that he doesn't know these others as much. All of the newer students taking their sibling's Pokémon for means of transportation, a Flygon supporting twins, a Tropius carrying a rather thicker looking man, most likely an old-comer to the school. Walking down the sidewalk and over to the corner where the bus stop was residing, he leaned against the post waiting for the bus to arrive.

He heard someone walking up behind him, at first he decided not to look in order not to be rude, but the fellow decided to walk up in front and wait right next to the corner. He could barely contain the excitement that he had for today's school day.

"Um, excuse me…" Anton tapped the stranger's shoulder and nearly instantly regretted it; the stranger all of a sudden grabbed Anton's hand to throw him against the pole, pinning him down beside the sidewalk pavement in a suplex hold.

The man that slammed him against the pole was simply wearing a blue polo and jeans, his semi-short long hair flapped to the side but then snapped back over to the left where he kept the hold of his hairdo. His brown eyes gazed at Anton intensely, if not extremely hostile looking.

"You better have a good reason why you were gonna assault me." The stranger looked down at his prey, his captive struggling in the hold.

"What the hell I just only touched your shoulder, I just wanted to ask something!" Anton yelled out to the attacker, clearly enraged with the stranger.

"Then what are you doing at the stop then?"

"Waiting for the damn bus, now let me go!"

The stranger automatically let go of his hand, completely befuddled as he randomly attacked a fellow student. He grabbed back Anton's hand after being taken back from his actions and got him up on his feet.

"Oh crap I need to stop doing that, I've been nervous around neighborhoods for a long time, especially since my parents told me that people can be crazy." He looked at his hands for a few seconds, "am I crazy too?"

"Hey hey, don't get yourself down like that, you don't need to feed bad over what happened, frankly I was someone you didn't know but I uh…did want to ask you something."

As if this kid was reading his mind, he replied simply: "About school for today? I don't know when the bus is gonna be here but…ugh." He sighed and sat down besides the pole, clearly disappointed at the driver being late. "…It's Dennis by the way, Dennis Hunt."

"Oh uh…I'm Anton, but yeah, I uh…I'm waiting for the bus like you. But, something's off, why everyone in such a big rush to get to school? Don't people…hate school?" Anton was still puzzled from the unexpected strength of his new "friend", but still remembered his original question, one at a time he thought to himself.

"So you aren't excited to get your new Pokémon partner? It's one of the greatest honors from Mr. Genetti, he and others are gonna help us out with our new friend. I hope I get someone that will like me." He told back to Anton, feeling a little nervous as the thought came to him. These Pokémon partners would stick with their master until said master decided to kick the can, the fact of this still made him sad but it made since, the mind died with the body. Frankly Anton had secretly hoped for someone that would help him with his classes. A few came to mind for him as he thought of his parents; he seemed more leaning towards either a Flying or Psychic type, regardless he was reassured that he would get the right choice for him, whoever he may receive.

"Jeez, finally! The bus showed up from its slumber!" Dennis sprang up with more joy in his voice, Anton still rattled with the attack somewhat became annoyed, they both stepped up in the yellow bus for the transportation to the school. Ironically they sat next to each other due to the lack of open seats, but Anton didn't mind for once of being around people on the bus. He already seemed to find his first friend.

After the 40-minute drive down several backed up interstates and roads, the bus finally arrived in front of the mighty Highwall High School. The activity outside of the school was completely vivid and lively: Several flyers landed on the sidewalk leading right next to the school gates, cars stocking up against the front with kids being bombarded with goodbye kisses and good luck mini-speeches.

Anton finally stepped off the bus, looking at a parent-child conversation, the two of them hugging as they hoped for the best like the rest of the new students. He could have sworn to hear a deep and low chuckle, but shrugged it off; he was keen on hearing weird thoughts in his own head, he became used to it.

The other students, Dennis included, were awe-inspired as the campus was vast in its own right, and the sign above the main building that greeted the newcomers:

 **Welcome Class of 26'!**

Anton himself chuckled, the red carpet being rolled out for the youngsters in quite an unexpected friendly way. That is, until a complete opposite force was coming towards the new students. The gang of clearly older-looking jocks came their way walking up to Anton and the new freshmen waiting to get into the campus, already the group showed off their intensity with their yellow leather jackets (which Anton found ugly) and tinted sunglasses.

"Oh man, something smells like crap, I think we need to do the janitor's job for once. Who the hell let these guys in here anyway?" One of the lackey's behind the buffer looking jock clearly looking down at his "prey". "Why don't we give them the welcome call that they deserve?"

Already Anton was surprised as Dennis started to walk away from the group, completely un-phased from the jock threats, bringing his bag over his left shoulder without a care in the world.

"HEY, WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU GOING?!" The same lackey shouted at Dennis, in which stopped in his tracks, still not turning around. "I'm sure we didn't dismiss you from the welcome call you little-" Before any of the jocks had the chance to react after the underling of the group reached out for Dennis, he was already on his knees as his wrist was slowly turning over in a painful hold. Dennis keeping a poker face to the pain that he was giving.

Anton shook himself out of the trance and ran over to Dennis, not wanting the fellow to be caught beating up a student on the first day: "Dennis, what are you doing? You're gonna get yourself in deep crap if he starts screaming."

"What I am doing is self-defense." He simply replied, still keeping his straight face.

"Please friends, do not be so harsh to newcomers, it is very impolite to greet them in such a fashion," the main goon calmly walked over to Dennis and his "friend" on the ground holding in his pain, face completely red from sheer agony, "Dennis was it? My name is Robin Michiel, call me Rob if you so desire. I would definitely appreciate it if you could let go of his hand, I will see to it that he will receive punishment for his wrong actions."

Both Anton and Dennis shifted their views to Robin, absolutely disappointed with the unsurprising amount of language, talking like he is blandly quoting from a book. But despite his false sense of security, Dennis let go of his "attacker" with ease. The lackey cowardly strutting his way back to the large group.

"If there is one thing about why I feel embarrassed about my friends is that they don't have an off button- ", Robin started but was quickly interrupted from Dennis and Anton.

"No shit." Both simultaneously exclaimed.

Robin cleared his throat and shook off the harsh tone out of the two, "they do have a keen sense to go overboard and ignore what I say, following their own instincts. But what is wrong with them, I like about the both of you." He brought his hand onto each other their shoulders and smiled in a gesture of good faith. "I would calmly invite you to join our club in the chance of teaming up in hopes to win the yearly competition, surely the both of you could be interested."

"Wait, you said a club?" Dennis completely shifted the tone in his voice, in which Anton was completely baffled from the change in atmosphere.

"Yes, the both of you with the rest of us will give us great opportunities for glory and good faith, we would be glad to have more members join us." Robin kept his smile going, Dennis was mesmerized from the change in behavior, Anton feeling the urge to break some more hands than Dennis ever could.

"Well, yeah but we all gotta go to class, the bell is about to ring for the first meeting for Freshman. I will certainly think about it Rob!" Dennis ran off to the entrance to the school retaining his excitement for school, leaving Anton by himself with the group.

"So what do you say good sir?"

"I'll…think about it as well." Anton started walking toward the entrance as well, feeling a little overwhelmed at the sight of the group at a second glance, he did not want to cause trouble on the first day of school either, and he surely wouldn't be winning in a fight against a crowd no less.

The meeting for newcomers was a tradition to kick start the new year of school, all of the students gathered in the Gym to have a presentation for kids to know the "know" about the school. As people started to walk in, they were confronted by the sight of four huge machines that stood from the glossed basketball-court floor to the roof about 20 feet above their heads. Anton was started to feel a nervous vibe from the machine, the excitement must have been rubbing off against him ever since he felt these strange feelings.

As he was trying to shake off the nervous shivering in his head, the room started to quiet down. A teacher started to stand up and step forward, hands behind her back and addressing everyone in the room in a loud manner.

"Attention all freshmen, you have been gathered here today for your first day of high school here at Highwall!" She pushed her shoulder back and showed off the machines to the children, "These machines are what help us and you to gain your new partners, before we start on the process, does anyone have any allergies to metal?"

Nobody raised their hands.

"Very well, when we call your name you will stand up and walk into the chamber to receive your partner, just relax with some deep breaths, nothing we will do or say while you are in the chamber will not harm you or discourage you, so please relax and step inside."

The teacher sat down, Coach Duane according to her name tag, and let the others call out the names. Conveniently the process for each student did not take as long as Anton thought but did feel overwhelmed regardless because of the long list of freshmen there was.

After around an hour of waiting for the line to shorten, Anton heard Dennis' voice from behind one of the machines next to his that he was waiting for; Dennis was happily smiling the whole time as he was holding his partner in his arms: A small, foot tall bubble frog known as Froakie was rubbing against his trainer's arms, the two of them happy with each other's company Once again Anton heard a low-pitched chuckle from his mind, smacking his head lightly as he was getting annoyed; he obviously needed to take some medicine once he got home from school.

"Anton Keeton!"

He perked up as he heard his name, he stood at the entrance and looked over to the other stations; the other kids walked in completely hyped and jittery with enthusiasm. After a few seconds wasted by, he pressed forward and walked inside. He almost jumped as the door behind him slammed shut, all the noise from in the gym ceased and all he could hear was his own breathing. He looked around in the closed space, the dim bright lights made it hard to see the walls. He tried to touch the walls slowly as he did not know what to do.

He was beginning to worry since the time in the chamber began to grow bigger, knocking on the door, but after a few knocks, he was violently tossed to the ground, an explosion emitted from the side of the machine, light poured into the cramped space, black smoke clouding the air around Anton, he couldn't stop coughing as the gas poured into his lungs.

A few teachers gathered around the open hole of the contraption, shocked and worried, the coach went ahead and rushed in to help Anton up his feet and getting him out of the smoke. Several students that haven't left the gym started to stare at the commotion, leaving their lines to look at the ruckus.

Anton was laying on the floor, looking at the machine as it started spewing black smoke from the top, the gym's sprinklers on the ceiling started raining water from the smoke. His mind feeling extremely uneasy and hazy as he was watching the machine fall apart. How come his partner didn't come out and meet him. Was there a flaw with the wiring? He felt his vision going dark as the smoke was too much for his lungs. He felt people shaking his shoulders but he barely had the strength to stay awake.

His felt his surroundings to be barren as he was alone in the dream world, shivers were still up his skin crawling away as he was lost inside of his own head, but turned away from a sudden blue light. He had to cover his eyes as the rays were too powerful for him to register, he became all the more confused when the light died down:

Sitting in front of his only just a few feet away, was an ocean blue egg.

The huge egg was sitting on its fatter end not even moving from its perfected balance position, Anton started to walk towards the egg, curious on how it could feel, the blue lights started to pulse as he got closer with his hands. His eyes felt captivated to not blink, never to look away from the perfect shape, his curiosity growing stronger as he stood closer and closer. At last he had his hand flat on the surface, but he could not describe the texture of the egg, it was not rough but neither was it completely solid. He took notice of the creature that was inside of the egg was not moving inside, the shape inside was nearly impossible to see since the blue light was still slowly pulsing, but he still knew what was most important about this egg: It was close to hatching.

Anton could somewhat see the head of the huge creature and moved his hands along the egg to touch near where the creature laid its head. He felt some more quiet sounds before he was startled from the creature opening one of its eyes to look at Anton.

 _Soon._

Anton woken up in a sweat, only to be restrained by a nurse of some sort. "Anton, you need to stay still, your lungs still need some rest." He sighed from the small bed that he was laying, his breathing still somewhat hazy; he put his hand on top of his eyes being somewhat annoyed. "How long was I out ma'am?" Anton questioned, attempting to not cough once more.

"Surprisingly you were asleep for about 2 hours, it's almost time for 3rd period." The nurse responded quietly. Anton looked at the clock right beside the door and confirmed the time: 10:15 A.M.

"When can I go back to class?" Anton questioned again. "I don't want to miss any more of my classes."

"Well, I can't take you back to class, the principle said that he would like to talk to you." The nurse bowed to Anton then quickly left the room, he was somewhat surprised when he saw the Chancey that was called out to suddenly go out the door with the nurse and be called back.

Anton grabbed his knees and sat staring at the wall. He was still confused on why the machine broke while he was inside, something must have been wrong with the electronics, but it was to be also considered that the people before him were still able to summon their partners. He started to feel his frustration grow before he felt a hand on his shoulder, he looked over said shoulder to see a tall man in a black suit.

The Principle, Mr. Genetti.

"Good morning Anton, are you feeling better?" His deep voice felt somewhat calming to listen to, but Anton still had to answer, he did feel his lungs feel a little better than usual.

"Yes sir, I'm glad that the situation did not get any worse than it- "

Genetti held up his hand to silence him, "I am also grateful that you did not receive any other injuries, but I must question what happened in the chamber." He leaned forward and then sat down on a nearby chair, his left leg crossing over his right in a gentleman style; "Did you experience any disturbances in your mind? Any lasting side effects that may have come out after the machine combusted?"

Anton looked back at the wall, "I'm not sure, the machine wasn't doing anything until it combusted. Was I supposed to do something else in the chamber to summon my partner?" In response to the question, Genetti decided to bring out his own personal partner.

Slowly what came from the Principle was a smaller version of the God Pokémon known as Arceus, his form still the same kind of body from the textbooks that he read in middle school: A arch behind its back and golden mask to "cover" his mouth, standing on its four legs looking mighty and elegant.

"So the partner didn't come to greet you inside of the chamber? Surely you should have been able to see something like this when you were inside. Is he still inside of your mind acting shy for us all?" The Principle laughed slightly as he suddenly remembered, "Well of course you couldn't possibly have my friend here since there only is one host for a single legendary Pokémon."

"Sir, I wish something came out…something…" Anton looked at his hands in disbelief, Mr. Genetti looking a little more worried, "I am some kind of a deformity? Why didn't the machine work?"

"Hey, it's nothing major to worry about dear friend, we can run another test once the machine is up and running once more, apparently the other 3 chambers as malfunctioning along with the main system. It couldn't possibly be an error since you have probably thought about the other students, they have all received their Pokémon in the normal fashion. So please," Mr. Genetti stood up, calling back his partner, and started walking out the door, "Do not fret, we will get your situation fixed in no time."

Anton was still looking at his hands, feeling more worried by the second about what he should do for the rest of today, a lot of rumors are going to spread that he surely would not appreciate on the first day for. He decided to not call in sick for the day and decided to rush for 3rd period for today.

Somehow someway Anton heard all of the voices around him as he was sitting in the cafeteria eating the (barely edible) school food for lunch, finally getting the smoke out of his lungs was a praise for the day, wanting to finish his hamburger for his meal. Dennis suddenly sat down right across from Anton, in which he was extremely worried.

"So are you gonna tell me what's going on with you today? You've been acting weird since after 4th period; honestly you shouldn't be listening to rumors, it's a sack of crap anyway and they hurt your feelings for no reason." Dennis said to Anton, biting into his own sandwich for lunch. "But, what happened with the machine? Did everything go alright for you?"

Anton bothered not to respond, trying not to make eye contact as he felt his heart sink by the second, he looked over to the side to see the other students looking at him for split seconds, feeling embarrassed about what he heard personally.

"Hey, jerkhead, you can't just ignore me and think I'll disappear, well I heard that Froakie could learn something like that but-" Anton slammed his face into the table, his face getting redder by the second as he didn't want to stand with this humiliation.

"I don't know what happened, the machine didn't work for some reason and now I feel…naked, everyone else in the school has their Pokémon partners and I don't. Everyone is making fun of me because of this, they think this is worse than Autism or some crap like that." Anton kept his face hidden in his arms, feeling flustered as Dennis unwillingly let on about his personal information. "This just feels wrong to me…do I even belong in the school anymore?"

"If what they say about people messing with the wires then no, I don't think it's your fault." Both Anton and Dennis looked to the left side of the table, the same gang that met them outside was staring at the both of them, Robin keeping the same smile that he wore. "I feel as if we should help you, if that's the case."

"The whole lot of you don't need to be concerned with my business, the damn thing broke and that's that, it's none of your crap that you should get your nose into." Anton finished up the rest of his food and throwing away the remains on the tray. Before Anton could move any further, three stronger men of the bunch started to block off his path.

"I said we were going to help you; why would you refuse some well-deserved treatment?"

"Maybe because I didn't ask for it in the first place." Anton retorted, feeling a little nervous of the situation, trying to get out of the scene as quick as possible.

"Yeah, it's not like we need any help, Anton can deal with his own problems by himself unless someone asks him." Anton smiled as Dennis piped up to speak in his defense, "now would you guys please get out of the way? I wasn't gonna join your stupid club anyway."

In an unsmart move, Dennis put his arms in between his blockers and attempted to push the blockers away; the blockers in return took their hands out and pushed Dennis back to the floor roughly. Anton immediately stepped in front of his friend ready to defend in the best way that he could. Suddenly he heard a wisp of wind and a flash of small light, then the goons in front of him started to laugh; Anton looked behind him to see Dennis barely up off the ground, with his Froakie by his side to help him in case the situation got worse.

"This kid thinks he's the shit, some nerve for such a small kid!" One of the bigger goons raised his foot back behind him and knocked it hard into Dennis' face. The Froakie looked back at his sprawled trainer, then quickly looked back to the attacker at hand, getting ready to use its blade also known as "Cut". Alas the blade never even touched the attacker as a fist was also struck against the face of the frog Pokémon. Anton looked in disbelief and disgust as he saw his friend and his partner literally get tossed aside in front of him, he clenched his fist as his anger started to boil.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Anton took a step back as he readied his fist, confident to hit his opponent back where it truly hurt the most.

"What does it look like, you stupid freshman don't even know when to cooperate in a civil manner." Robin calmly explained, his smile never wavering to not show any other emotion.

Anton felt his face twitch, his rage going beyond than he expected, he wanted to completely beat down against the bullies with all his might, but he still had the sinking feeling that he was going to be beaten down in a pulp. Just then, his mind started to go fuzzy, his vision becoming cloudier as he stood on his weakened legs. He was fighting against his own self, and this was the worst time to be feeling such pain.

 _Do not worry anymore._

The crowd around them started looking up at the ceiling, a deep voice penetrating the sea of thoughts and confusion from the fight.

 _Rest for now, in the meantime, I will assist you in your predicament._

Anton dropped to his knees, shots of pain erupting all over his body, his head dealing with so much shock, his thinking became more and more unclear as his head dropped down to the floor. While he was bordering on conscious, the outside of Anton's body started to shift to a pale white tone all over, his size increasing a few feet in height, his neck stretching and thinning, hands growing in width and length as they shaped into hand wings. The last of the change gave way into the form as unknown creature looked at Robin straight in the eyes, and through the eyes of Robin, was a terrible sight to his gaze.

The sight of the Legendary Guardian of the Ocean, Lugia.

The bird-like creature turned his neck up and then around to his left and right to inspect the crowd before he looked back to Robin with his menacing red eyes.

 _You seem to be the one in charge of your friends; for your safety and theirs, I would advise that you help them make the right-_

Before Lugia could speak any more, a random charge of electricity slammed into the guardian's face, a Manectric and his trainer in the goon's circle standing on the right side of the beast.

"YOU DON'T S-SCARE ME, Y-YOU AREN'T EVEN REAL!" His voice, quivering but attempting to be firm as he fought off his fears against Lugia. But in response, the great beast swiveled his head at his petty attacker.

 _It seems your friend does not want to communicate in a "civil" manner, allow me to show him the ways._

Lugia turned his whole body toward the attacking goon and opened his arms up in a battle position, two other lackeys ran over to his side, both of them summoned their own partners, a Venusaur and a Nidoking, both completely pumped to fight against the mighty beast. Only though they summoned their Pokémon, in that very instance, Lugia pushed forward with his legs, spinning around to smack all three of the partners, and their trainers down the middle. 6 loud thuds could be heard as the guardian dusted himself off, the attackers suddenly had a change of motive and decide to run away from their problem. Suddenly he rushed past the large crowd to cut off the bullies' escape route and smacked them back once more all the way back to the masses. Several tables and chairs flew up into the air as the goons flew across the floor, already going unconscious from the second smack of the tail. Feeling satisfied, the large beast then walked back over to Roger, this time looking down on him as paid no mind to the pathetic and cruel goons.

 _I think it's time to choose better friends if they are willing to stab from behind like cowards._

"Hey, it's all in good fun at the end of the day, what if they did deserve it? Surely I couldn't be responsible for their actions." Roger started to lose his composure as Lugia loomed over him like a tower waiting to collapse on his head and body. "I couldn't be responsible…no no no no no this isn't my fault."

 _After a true force of power stands to show remorse toward the situation over you, now is the time for you to cower yourself? Ridiculous._

Lugia shifted his eyes behind him as he heard footsteps down the hall, several teachers rushing down the halls as they were furious of the late information. He was not worried for the staff but more concerned with the children at hand. He lowered his head next to the leader and spoke to him softly.

 _Remember what your true reason for education in this school is, it is not for reckless times, more so acts of tyranny to command the defenseless. I would advise you to keep yourself away from others, I will not be gentle this time._

Lugia laid down onto the floor as he heard the worried cries of the administrators, now speaking solely to Anton without anyone's knowing. He kept his mind hidden inside of his body as dealt with the individuals with harsh minds. All of the negativity had to be blocked away as his trainer needed to rest. The beast sighed to himself as he could see his partner sleeping on the blank floor as the same from when they first met, from inside the shell.

He covered his master's eyes and kept his head on the chest, feeling the heartbeat slow down to a normal pace, his job was finished. Lugia knew that Anton wanted some answers for the whole fiasco, but first came rest. He laid beside his trainer's (subconscious) body, wanting to rest along with him. Breaking out of the egg drained some of his energy, he closed his eyes being close to his trainer, wrapping around him in a circle.

The crowd around them became shocked once more as the guardian started to shrink slowly, his human master's figure and composition starting to show the origins of his partner: The head, limbs, torso, the whole ordeal were shrinking into a more common human form. All that was left after the teachers saw the center of the crowd, was the unconscious Dennis and his friend that laid away from him-also unconscious-, Anton Keeton.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 3

The soft and plush blanket pressed against his newly birthed skin, the arms that accompanied him up above the ground rocked him back and forth. The new feelings of joy spread onto his cheeks as he smiled with all his might, the one holding him was also pleased at her new child.

"I still have no idea what to call him," the female voice spoke, "I have so many to think about that my head might burst."

"I had a few ideas myself, but I feel like one just sticks with him." A deeper male voice was also heard, a rougher hand rubbing against the skin of the newborn child. Said child did not cry in fear but rather welcome the touch as it did not mean no harm.

"Oh yeah? What is it sweetie? It better not be a joke like before when you drove me here."

"No no, I'm serious about this one. It stuck in my head for a good two weeks, it drove me nuts!"

"Ok fiiiiine Mr. drama king, let's hear it. I bet he is just gonna laugh at your jokes."

"Well, what about Anton? It sounded like a nice name, it sounds more brave and dynamic. Wait, does that make sense?"

The woman started to chuckle and rubbed the newborn's soft cheek, her emotions completely exposed to her husband, "No, it sounds great. I love it…I can't wait to see how he will grow up."

The husband and wife looked at their child with as much joy and happiness that they would carry out, the baby laid in his mother's arms as he was cradled and rocked softly. But suddenly, the room became a lot darker than it usually was. A new figure appeared behind the couple as they looked at their son, but completely bigger than the two combined. The newborn started to cry as the new figure looked down upon him, its glare menacing and eerie. Until the figure started to speak softly into the child's ear:

 _Do not be afraid, I am here to keep you safe, child._

Anton woke up in a fright as he was laying on the same nurse bed just a few hours ago, his eyes completely tired while he tried to sit up from his position. He looked at his hands and then around the room, he noticed something different last time; his friend Dennis was also lying next to Anton on a separate bed from across the room, still passed out from the fight.

"Mr. Keeton, are you feeling alright to stay at the school? You keep coming back to my office for some reason." Anton nearly jumped out of the bed for failing to see the nurse off by the end of the school bed. He could tell that the nurse had an unsettled and worried face stuck to her as he was once again passed out for today. He put a hand onto his forehead as he felt disappointed with himself, his head still feeling a little hazy.

"I'm sorry ma'am, apparently people just so happen to find me in the worst of times." He turned himself and looked at the floor, he didn't remember what happened after he saw Dennis get knocked out. He wanted to apologize to him but now he isn't awake for that apology.

"Well, someone else decided to find you instead." The nurse responded, pointing behind Anton simply. Anton looked up at the nurse to see where she was pointing at, he then turned himself around to witness the creature and all in its glory: The Guardian of the Ocean known as Lugia.

The beast lifted his wing as he slowly waved at Anton. His eyes closed and his mouth smiling in a simple gesture. Anton however became extremely terrified as he unexpectedly saw the creature.

 _What's up Anton?_

The teenager stumbled to the floor as he heard the voices of Lugia in his head and slowly backed off against the beast, his eyes awake and scared until he backed into the cabinet blocking his short escape.

"What the hell is he doing here?! W-w-why is he in here?!" Anton raised his finger at Lugia, his hand twitching as he felt more and more nervous near the guardian. Lugia slightly moved back his wing as he felt confused and befuddled to see Anton curl up in fear. He brought back down his wing and looked at it for a few seconds, questioning how he made the poor boy scared from a wing shake.

 _Did I do something wrong?_ He looked around himself, up and down the room (feeling cramped from the low roof), desperately trying to see what was wrong. _I could have sworn that's how humans greeted each other._ He narrowed his eyes at the nurse and stared, _you lied to me "nurse"._

The woman covered his face as her cheeks started to blush, starting to fluster over her actions. "I'm sorry sir, I don't know how I would talk to my own master if we just met! P-p-please forgive me!"

Anton stopped shivering, the nervous tension in his muscles gone. He put a hand to his knee and slowly stood back on his feet. He looked over to the nurse and then back to Lugia, completely lost in all the commotion.

"Wait, what do you mean 'master'? That doesn't make sense." Anton rubbed his head as he still stared at the legendary. He turned his attention solemnly on the nurse as he would feel like he would get more answers from her, "What did you mean 'master' for? Surely I can't be-"

 _But you are, Anton._ Lugia gracefully turned himself to look at the teenager, _I probably should have said something before I took over your body, uh…sorry about that by the way..._

Anton became even more confused as the beast, a being that has been said to hold incredible power and might, blushing and rubbing the back of his neck. Just…why was all that Anton could think about in his head. But then realized what the Guardian had said, 'took over your body'? Something must have happened before he lost consciousness.

"What do you mean took over my body? Jeez you are making me so confused right now." Anton questioned, his mind still feeling a lot more dazed and confused as time moved forward on its own.

 _Oh, you see, the whole thing about taking over your body, yeeeeeah…Those guys that were on the verge to seek justice for your actions were going to beat you to a pulp. So I had to break out of the egg to save you, those kids don't know when to stop being rude. But…_ Lugia looked down at his wings and twirled them around in an act of embarrassment. _I may have thrown them into a table or two, even though I just smacked my tail into them. I hope they aren't hur- wait, those guys were about to harass you physically, why am I caring about bullies…?_

Anton became more frustrated and confused as he let the beast kept (literally) speaking his mind, he waved his arms in front of Lugia to make him stop talking. "Seriously, how would you take over my body for? And more importantly, how am I supposed to be your master? I don't look like someone that could be your partner."

 _I had to take your body because you were in trouble, luckily the frequency that we had were synced enough so that I could control it. And thank Arceus that I did, otherwise you would be asleep for longer than before. Anyways,_ He jumped off from the bed as he sat next to his partner and kneeled his head down to Anton's, _I'm very grateful that you were willing to be my new partner Anton Keeton, I'm sure we can be great-_

"Stop." Lugia jerked his head slightly in confusion as Anton suddenly looked at the floor, his hands clenched in anger as he refused to look at Lugia back. "We shouldn't be friends, someone like me doesn't deserve the legendary treatment. Why me…" His voice becoming much deeper and more mature, Anton sat back down on the bed still refusing to look at Lugia in the eye.

 _What is it that you mean 'why me'? Nobody else was able to become the host, I honestly feel grateful that you have matured enough to help and care for those who deserve your help-_

"And help can be done without you. So whether you like it or not-" Anton kept speaking until he heard a loud creak coming from the other bed in the nurse room, Dennis pushed Anton's head up and immediately struck his hand against his friend's cheek. Lugia and Anton both became dazed as Dennis had his sudden outburst strike his face.

"How dare you reject someone like that, after what the hell he did to keep us safe! IS THAT WHAT YOU THINK OF HIM?!"

"N-no, I didn't-"

"YOU DIDN'T WHAT? THINK FOR MORE THAN JUST FOR OTHERS? TO FINALLY THINK ABOUT YOURSELF?!"

 _Dennis…please-_

"SHUT YOUR DAMN BEAK, I DON'T WANNA HEAR IT FROM YOU-"

"ALRIGHT!"

Lugia and Dennis both looked back over to Anton, his face looking more red than usual. The nurse, which was somewhat forgotten in the mix of this drama, started looking frantically at all three of them. Feeling the urge to respect their privacy, she went out of the office by squeezing between the three to leave the office for a few moments.

"I'm sorry that I said that, it's just…" Anton sighed, covering his face with his hands as he felt himself being emotional, "Why did you have to choose me…what makes me so different from the rest…?"

Anton gasped as Lugia wrapped his wings around his body, his soft feathers and body making the teen's body feel relaxed and peaceful. Anton put his hands on the guardian's chest as a sign of affection as he felt so relaxed.

 _Your personality is one of a kind, I knew that before you were even born. My new host had to be someone capable of great things. Before you were even brought to this world, I was completely lost in the world, nobody could see me; I was merely a soul that roamed the earth in hopes to find a friend. But something led me to you, your heartbeat…_

Anton felt a wing press against his chest, his skin feeling warmth and soothing nature.

 _…was something that I couldn't understand at first, but that was because you taught me a new emotion, a new feeling that I could finally embrace with certainty. Happiness._

Lugia tightened his hug around his new friend, a small drop of water came out of his eyes. Feeling curious as he felt this foreign touch on his eyes, he wiped a finger off the underside of his eye to look at the water.

 _Anton, what's this?_ He showed him the liquid on his finger. Anton started to softly laugh as he thought it was a joke. "It's just water Lugia, what's wrong with it?"

 _But it came from my eye, that's never happened before._

"Oh, then it's a tear."

Lugia looked back at the tear and shook it off, going back to hug Anton as tight as he could. It was clearly obvious to the both of them what the tear meant:

The tear of joy.

Dennis however started to tap his foot in impatience, despite the emotional love fest that was going on in front of him. "I still feel like there is something that I should say to Lugia himself."

 _Can't you just give us a few more moments to stay here? I feel like more of those "tears" are gonna come out more…_

Lugia started to yip in his actual voice as he started tearing more than before. Anton simply pat his back as he needed his hug. "There there whale bird, I'm sure we can-" Lugia suddenly back away from his hug and looked at Anton seriously.

 _What did you just call me?_

Anton started to worry a little since he remembered that he was still in the presence of a powerful Pokémon. "I was just calling you by what you looked like, people have told me that you looked like a whale and a bird mixed together. Ugh, it must be a terrible name."

 _Wait, who are these people that have told you these things?_

"ENOUGH!"

Anton and Lugia jumped a little from the sudden intrusion, Dennis's face scrunched up in a fit as he tried to hold back his shouting. He slowly walked up to Lugia and brought down his hand, his finger pointing at the ground. "Bring your head down here. I feel like you should hear this." Lugia, willingly, brought his head down to level with Dennis's, he was curious to see what his other friend would like to say to him.

 _Yes, Dennis? What-_

Before he could speak further, Dennis suddenly smacked his hand into Lugia's face as well; the great beast falling on his behind as he went to rub his cheek. _W-what was that for?_

"Your partner needed you way before that stupid fight even started, it was just by some stupid chance that you happened to break free from this egg of yours just to help him and I. Everyone in the school started to make fun of his for being without a partner and then all of a sudden you came around to fix the problem?!" Dennis was frantically yelling at Lugia, who was still rubbing his face, his foot stomping the floor in a raging temper.

"Dennis, it's alright, we are still alive right? No need to butcher him for something that was out of his control. He hasn't done anything wrong." Anton rested his hands on Dennis's shoulders, reassuring him about the situation. Dennis sighed and looked down at the floor, disappointed at himself. "I'm sorry, it's just I get excited over people that cause me or others harm, I get on the defensive really quick, like those jerks that decided to make us join their club."

"But…you then wanted to join them, that…doesn't make any sense." Anton retorted, Lugia was still sitting on the floor rubbing his cheek, whimpering from the pain.

"Well yeah, that was when they offered the actual club, I like clubs. I honestly thought I was jumping the gun with that jerk that was the leader, now I'm so freaking wrong. This doesn't feel right for me to talk about it, I'm just gonna forget about it…"

The trio suddenly started to hear some footsteps from down the hallway right outside the door, Lugia started to cower as he felt bad for his partner.

 _Oh no, they probably are gonna yell at you for what I did during the school hours…oh nooooooooooo…..._

But rather than an obscure amount of guards to take Anton away, a few teachers including the coach and the principal looked through the doorway, seeing the two teenagers and the legendary bird that took up most of the space. Most of the teachers gasped as they saw Lugia in his wide form, to which the guardian looked at back and waved shyly.

"I-Is this supposed to be Anton's genetic partner? How is this possible?" The coach became spellbound to see the legendary in the flesh before her very eyes. The Principal however was not shocked, but instead he smiled.

"Anton, congratulations on your new partner, I could not have seen a perfected match without either the two of you to accompany each other." He walked into the room to shake Anton's hand, his charming smile shining through to give his rest assured to the student. "I hope the two of you will do just fine in your studies together."

Anton tilted his head, despite how he felt with his new partner, he felt that he would be shut out from the other groups. "Uh, sir? If memory serves me right, such partners would be incredibly unfair to the other students."

"Then of course we will provide them with a handy handicap to help with their battles and what not, we can't expel you from the school just because you have one of the greatest Pokémon of all time by your side." (Lugia couldn't help but start to blush)

"Umm…alright, I hope people can accept that much." Anton agreed with Mr. Genetti, still worried for the general masses and how they will accept him into the environment of the school. The teachers were in somewhat disbelief that the Principal started to walk out of the office and back towards the main office. They then focused their attention back to Anton and Lugia, the both of them just as dumbfounded as the other teachers.

 _So, when can Anton go back to class?_


	3. Chapter 3

The time on the hallways of the school rang 3:25 PM; buses however did not wait for both of the awakened teens. The school decided to have their parents to pick them up with their car and not to discuss why of such reasons until they were inside their homes. Anton hated the fact that he would have to rely on his parents to come and retrieve him, he would imagine the immense struggle that they would have to go through considering their work schedules. Dennis however came from a wealthy family that lived off the "old money" business, it didn't stop Dennis from wanting a job whenever the money ran out.

"Where did this money come from?"

"My grandfather was part of the whole stock broker business back in the day, these stupid people that would 'buy' their products but really they were losing their money for no reason. I can't say anything about this to the police otherwise we would be short of money, and probably put up for adoption." Dennis sighed deeply to himself but still kept a smile on his face, "I'm glad I got to meet you since you weren't like those jerks from this morning trying to beat us up. I'm grateful for you to protect Araki and I."

Anton stopped for a little to hear the weird name. "Wait, who and you? Were you even speaking English?" Dennis laughed a little and slapped the back of his friend's shoulder.

"No! It's a name that I made up for my partner." As he said his explanation, he held up his arm and looked at it briefly; soon his personal Froakie was summoned and sitting proud on his forearm. "I was thinking of so many names for him as soon as I held him in my arms. I think it suits Araki well, despite that I got it from an artist." He rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment, but his frog partner smiled as it hopped in place to face his trainer.

 _Ah, a name for your partner. Sounds like fun!_

Anton twitched as he heard the voice in his head, forgetting that Lugia was still in his mind. He couldn't help but look back at Dennis and his new friend on the arm thinking that there was no better combination. Except maybe for him and the Legendary bird.

The both of them turned around to face the main door of the campus and pushed against the metal pulley bar, the air was feeling just as crisp from before. Trees swayed in accordance to the wind and other fellow students were conversing right outside by the steps. A few of said students however stopped talking as they saw Anton walk through, staring at him as he walked along. Anton had a sinking feeling that the rest of the school did not feel accustomed to his new almighty partner. Or at least currently, seemed to be the least of his problems.

"There he is!"

Dennis and Anton both swiveled around from the awkward gazes and saw a heaping herd of reporters running toward the duo, the crowd all the more becoming dense and relentless to get their story cover.

"Mister, how does it feel to be chosen by the soul of a legendary?"

"What is going through your mind about who you will be representing at this school?"

"Is it true that you killed those students in the cafeteria with your partner taking over your body?"

Anton could hear a mental face palm in his head, Lugia feeling all the more disappointed from the questions (especially the last one) that the reporters relentlessly wished for his answers. But Anton was curious when it came to realizing it all. How were the students going to treat him now that he virtually had a "god" on his side? What else could he do to prove that he isn't as violent as he may seem?

Anton couldn't do anything else but push past the reporters, responding would make the whole ordeal worse for him in the matter. Dennis was able to squeeze past the crowd due to his small size, guiding his friend to pop out of the swarm. Anton noticed his dad's car sitting right beside the trucks of the news reporters, his father waving for him to get into the car along with Dennis. The teens quickly made their way over to the car and locked the door, blocking out the noise of the reporters.

"Phew, that was a close one, I thought you and your friend would be pancakes, heh!" Anton's dad cheered, putting his seatbelt back on. Dennis felt somewhat uneasy for the dad to just let in someone that he never knew personally. "The friends that Anton makes are very few, but I know for certain that when he chooses someone special, I know it's someone that I can trust." He simply responded to Dennis' question, shaking his hand in the process.

As the car moved into motion, the father hummed to himself as he asked about their day. "So, recently I heard that the two of you got into trouble…but didn't actually get punished. What happened today at school anyway?"

"Dad, I have to show you something after we drop off Dennis back home and we get into ours. It's important and no one else should have to see." Anton looked down at his hands, his thumbs twirling around in circles as he felt guilty over time. "Just please drive…"

He looked back in his rear view mirror to look back at Anton, seeing the sad face made his dad feel worse. He was still patient to find the truth about the events at school. He refused to look up any information online as people could easily tamper with such delicate news. All of what Anton was going to spill out was going to be fresh for him, but it could not possibly be bad news for sure, since he was not punished.

After Dennis was dropped off to his own house (with a warm thanks from the other parents and a warm welcome from Anton's dad), the two of them that stayed in the car did not speak to one another. Walking into the house was not even questionable until Anton's mom decided to speak while in the middle of preparing a home cooked meal.

"Hey sweetie, did anything interesting happen at school today?"

"Elene, I think he needs to say something about what happened." Anton's dad piped up quickly to assess the situation. Anton put his book bag on floor beside the front door, then sitting down in the living room. Both of the parents looked at their son with worried eyes, wondering why for his shift in personality.

"I don't know if you both have been informed by the news lately that somehow got spread because of a video but…It's something to do with my Pokémon partner." Anton did not look up at his parents, his guilt growing stronger as he wished that he would never bring this up to the both of them.

"What's he like, surely you two couldn't cause such a huge disruption in your classes, it's only the first day of school." Elene responded to her child, holding her hands onto her chest as she felt her breathing grow dense, attempting not to think of the worst case scenario.

Anton knew that he wouldn't slip himself out of this petty predicament, he unlocked his mind to bring forth Lugia from his mind. The whole body of the Legendary wrapped around the room in a circle, blocking off the room entirely with both Elene and Ned trapped inside.

 _Why is this place so small? I thought I could fit into it since I could see through your…_

Lugia turned his head to face the nervous couple, the both of them completely shivering. The beast started to look around trying to think of a new solution to the problem, assuming Anton wanted to confess something while there was a huge whale-bird hogging up the space.

 _O-o-oh uh…you see, I didn't have enough time to shrink myself since Anton called me out, sometimes he can be very needy at times. I-I'll just go back into his head if you want me to._

"No, you shouldn't leave, I was gonna say something to Anton about this to begin with." Ned tapped his foot, impatient as he looked at his son with a serious gaze. Anton slowly stood up and walked toward his dad, half-expecting a slap across his face for the thing that he wanted to hide most of all.

"Dad, I'm sorry. I know it isn't fair that I was capable of such a powerful partner, I'm still questioning myself about why he chose me." Anton sighed as he couldn't look at his father in the eye, the fear creeping into his mind that made Lugia shiver within reading said mind.

"It wasn't fair for you to not tell us sooner."

Anton covered his face trying not to cry like a toddler out loud, but before he could react to anything else, his dad held onto his shoulders and gently shook. "I mean we didn't have enough time to set up a party for you, for once you never took the time to notify us ahead of time."

The teen looked up to his father, who finally started to show off his charming smile. "Why would we be mad at our son for being so well gifted by a legend?" He then proceeded to hug him tightly, cradling his head softly against his chest. Anton could hear his father's heartbeat; calm, peaceful, full of life. Elene also came over to Anton and rubbed his head. "What would you expect us to do for being with your new friend?" As the family came together to warm each other, Lugia couldn't stop his eyes from tearing up from the sight.

 _M-m-man why can't family be like this all the time?_

Anton couldn't help but chuckle as the mighty beast cried with tears of joy once more, "Don't know, maybe because we never grew up hating each other."

 _I wish I had parents like yours…_

All of the Keeton family started laughing at the Legendary beast, who which was hiding his face poorly with a vase on a small table. _Hey, t-that's not fair to laugh at me for wanting something so lovingly…_

"No, it's not that. We thought you realized that you WERE part of the family, Lugia." Anton let go of his family in order to rub Lugia's long neck, "since mom and dad are ok with you being in our house, I would think it would be great to call you my brother, heh."

Lugia moved his head around Anton and rubbed his feathers against his partner, the two of them completely happy with each other's presence. The Keeton's finally decided to eat their full for tonight's dinner, for Anton to tell his parents about the day (that he spent awake), meeting Dennis and being friends with him, all the good times. He did however eventually break the bad parts of his day when it came to why Lugia stepped in to help him. He felt uncomfortable to spill the beans to his parents but they still supported him thoroughly.

"When the season for Dual-Brawling starts, that's where you are gonna shut them up." Said his dad, still smiling while he cut his steak. Dual-Brawling was the main sport that people were anxious to participate in for the spirit. Many people believe that this sport was intended solely for the purpose of said Pokémon partners, and their only reason to exist in the first place. Lugia winced to himself as he felt a sense of depression in the event that he really was meant only for a simple sport; he shook it off just to keep his mind off of the thought.

Anton and the couple finished their plates of dinner, heading off to their respective bedrooms upstairs to relax for the rest of the night. Anton laid onto his bed and looked up at the ceiling, the gray underside staring at him as he rested.

 _This Dual-Brawling thing, what is it supposed to mean to us since…everyone believes you are the new god that lives in their neighborhood? I feel like it's not fair for others if they were to be severally harmed from the powers that we both share._

Lugia rested his head onto Anton's chest, sighing at the constant thoughts of tomorrow. The two of them stared outside the window, a waxing crescent shining back through the open space in the wall.

"I'm not concerned about that, what we should focus on is to not make it look awkward. We are supposed to be welcome into the school, we shouldn't get kicked out of the school because of something like this. I'll ask for a schedule change tomorrow and see if we are aimed to go for higher classes." He brought his hand over to Lugia's neck and rubbed softly, "Since you are a Legend and I'm your host, our expectations are high, we should be fine."

 _I hope you are right; Dennis was feeling different about you when he saw me for the first time. Back in the office, his face was trying to hide feelings of disgust, I feel like he is jealous of us both…you should probably talk to him about it later in the future._

"I wouldn't think that he is mad at the both of us, or at least he hasn't found a reason to." Lugia turned his head to face Anton.

 _But…he was mad at something. I certainly do not want him on his bad side anymore, he hits hard with his hand._

Anton rubbed his friend around the eye masks (for some reason made Lugia growl uncontrollably) still looking at the bright moon. "But there is still one thing that you should have noticed by now, and I'm sad that you couldn't figure it out yourself."

 _And what would that be?_

Anton pushed the sheets from under him and covered himself with the comforter, reaching over to his desk lamp to turn off the light from inside the shade.

"It's still the first day, anything can go at this school now that we are here together."


End file.
